Avengers High School: Hero Up!
by AvengerFrost
Summary: Samantha Dixon known as Frost tells her accounts of high school with her powered friends and all the conflicts, romance, and fun of high school for the Avengers and many other Marvel heroes and villains. The question is can they all survive high school especially with Hydra High School being a general pain in the butt. (Not connected to any of my other stories all on it's own.)
**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't written anything in so long I've been busy with school and projects and catching up from being sick for three days. Also the dreaded plague that is writers but I've come up with this new story thanks to some help and input from Caroline. So if you know the app Avengers Academy this is short of like it but not really but I had this dream imagining all the Avengers and others as teenagers all going to school. So here is a brief on who's who at Avengers High School. Anyway hope you all like the new story!**

 **Location: Miles outside of New York in Heroes 'Ville**

 **Founder of the school: Agent Peggy Carter**

 **Principal: Nick Fury**

 **Vice Principals: Phil Coulson and Maria Hill**

 **Teachers: Science/Biology: Professor Hank Pym**

 **History: Agent Peggy Carter**

 **Art: Groot translated by Rocket Raccoon**

 **Music: Janet Van Dyne**

 **Math/Algebra/Geometry: Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons**

 **Technology/ Mechanics: Howard Stark and Agent Mack**

 **Gym: Agent May, Agent Bobby Morse, and Agent Hunter**

 **Nurse: Helen Cho**

 **Librarian: Odin**

 **Guidance: Queen Frigga**

 **Other schools: Hydra High School, and Charles Xavier's private school for gifted youngsters, and The AIM Science Academy**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Avengers High School and the First Day of Hero School**

 **Introduction**

 **Frost's POV**

Hello to whoever is reading about our accounts and adventures in high school. I know what you're thinking "Who would want to learn about some random kid's and her friends times in high school?!" sounds boring doesn't it? I'm here to tell you that our high school is far from the normal. It's called Avengers High School or AHS for short. Founded by Agent Peggy Carter back in the 90s here young powered teens can learn to control and expand their abilities to help humanity and the planet. We keep civilians and others safe when things get dangerous. I'm Samantha Dixon by the way my hero name is Frost I have ice powers and can fly. The school was founded upon the idea that there may come a day unlike any other when we would need Earth's Mightiest Heroes. One of the other major schools in the city is Hydra High School or also called HHS. It's where villains we couldn't convince to join go and wants to cause harm to others and the world. The only well 'bad kids' we have here Loki, Enchantress, Zemo, and Task Master. Everyone kind of is in their own little groups but we mostly all get along and chat together. My best friend and next door neighbor is Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier. He was forced to go to HHS but when an accident happened he was assigned to AHS permanently for the rest of his high school career. He introduced me to his best bud Steve Rogers/Captain America we hit it off great. Steve introduced us to Sam Wilson/The Falcon wo later on introduced us to Scott Lang/ Ant-Man and I introduced them to Peter Parker/ Spider-Man. We all hang out with each other whenever we can and at lunch. I do have friends that are girls by the way like Pepper Potts/ Rescue, Caroline Lancaster/Siren, Natasha Romanoff/ The Black Widow, Hope Van Dyne/ The Wasp, Jessica Drew/ Spider-Woman, Jessica Jones, Gamora, and Darcy Lewis. Between you and me sometimes Natasha scares me sometimes but she's like that with everyone. Also Caroline and I didn't actually get along at first but later on we got along and became great friends. There's also Bruce Banner/ The Hulk, Vision, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and Thor. Also the ever so annoying egotistical Tony Stark/Iron Man and his best friend and quite polite James Rhodes/War Machine. Loki is a hard case he does do good but he plays pranks on people constantly and loves to annoy the crap out of me. Bucky swore one time he does that because he likes me I denied it. Amora/Enchantress she is the mean girl of AHS she judges everyone, casts spells, and messes with boy's minds and hearts. In other words very few people actually like her. Peter Quill/ Star-Lord is a trouble maker he constantly gets in trouble in class and mostly with our teachers Mr. Groot and Mr. Rocket for playing his Walkman too loud. Plus the obscene gestures thing he does. Peter Parker is the second person I've known almost as long as Bucky. He likes Caroline but I try to convince him to ask her out. Fury is our school principal and people are scared of him some of us anyway. The HHS is determined to bring us down. Not like in sports or other activities. I mean completely destroy us and the school. So it's not uncommon for them to send some of their students in to attack the school. Which ends in a fail…Epic fails might I add the last attack Tony recorded it and it had up to one million views and likes on Heroes Tube. Madame Hydra was less than pleased as she was the reason it all failed in the video. Baron Von Strucker who runs the school was even angrier about it too. Anyway enough about all this you've been given the essential info now so you have clearance. So ladies and gentlemen and fellow supers. Welcome to Avengers High School!

My alarm went off and I slammed it off. I groggily got up and said "First day of AHS!" I started getting dressed for the day. My mother called from downstairs "Samantha, Bucky's here!" I said "Coming hang on!" I finished brushing my hair, packed my bag then I slid down the banister. I said "Hey Bucky!" he said "Hey Samantha. Ready for our first day at AHS?" I said "Yep can't wait." We sat down and ate breakfast. When we finished I said "Come on we can go and hang out at the Quad before classes." Bucky said "Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Dixon." she said "You're welcome James." I said "Thanks mom see you some time after school." Bucky and I left as we started our walk to AHS. I asked "So how was your summer?" he said "Pretty good what about you?" I said "I had a trip to a small European country called Sokovia." He said "Sounds cool but I've never heard of that place." We arrived at the Quad at the school. A lot of other students were there as well. Pepper walked up to us followed by Darcy who was carrying tons of papers. She said "Hey Samantha and Bucky. Here are your schedules for this semester." We said "Thanks Pepper and Darcy." Darcy said "Yeah whatever." We saw Steve and Sam and walked over to them. Bucky said "Hey Punk." They turned around and Steve said "Hey Buck and hello Samantha." I said "Hey Steve and Sam. Where's Scott?" Sam said "Oh yeah pffff he's here!" he was trying not to laugh. I looked at my shoulder and there was Scott. I said "Sup Scott let me guess you had Antony drop you off?" Scott jumped down and went back to normal size and said "You guess correctly Samantha!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I said "Anyone see Parker?" Peter walked up and said "Right here, hey guys!" we all said "Hey Pete." He asked "So how was everyone's summer?" Steve said "Mine was pretty low-key." I face palmed and said "Steve don't say that!" Loki appeared in a puff of green smoke he said "Did someone say my name?" I said "No Loki, no one did." Loki said "No matter." And disappeared how he appeared. I said "So Peter are you finally going to ask Caroline out?" Peter averted eye contact I said "Oh come one Pete, you've had a crush on her since SHIELD Middle School." he said "I know it's just…What if she's not into me?" I said "Peter, you and Caroline have some things in common and same interests. You won't know until you ask after all." Bucky tapped my shoulder as we looked at Steve as he was eyeing my friend Sharon Carter who is Peggy Carter's niece. I said "Love sick puppy alert." Tony and Caroline randomly popped up and said "Why are you eyeing our cousin Rogers?" Steve snapped out of it and said "Wait what?!" Caroline and Tony walked away. I said "You didn't hear? Their all cousins they mentioned it this summer on Heroes Book." Steve said "I am screwed." Bucky patted his shoulder and said "Yep pretty much Punk." Steve said "Not helping Jerk." Those two I swear they could be brothers. We were standing next to a large tree that Nat and Clint dropped down from. Natasha said "I heard we have two new kids. But I couldn't find out from where. They did move into your neighborhood though Barnes and Dixon." Clint said "Crushing on Sharon uh Rogers?" Steve's turned as red as a tomato. I said "Oh knock it off Clint." Nat said "I still think Fury is hiding something and I plan on finding out what." I said "You've had an obsession with this since the day you could sneak around without being caught." Natasha said "Whatever, see you guys in class." As she and Clint walked away. Scott said "Hey look Peter, there's Caroline by the stairs." Peter said "Shut it Lang." All five of us started to push him to the stairs. Then he launched a web up onto the flag pole and got up there." I said "Darn it Parker!" It was time for us to head to our first class of the day. Bucky and I walked to history class with Ms. Carter. Bucky and I sat down at the three person desk. Bucky said "Wonder who the new students are?" I said "Maybe there in this class?" a boy and girl walked in soon after. The girl had long brown hair wearing a black dress and red leather jacket. The boy wore sweatpants, sneakers, and a running jacket and shirt. He had brown roots you could still see through all of his silver hair. Bucky said "Guess that's them…Uh Samantha you okay?" I said "I met those two on my trip to Sokovia. Their names are Pietro and Wanda." Wanda saw me and walked up with Pietro. She said "Samantha?" I said "Hi Wanda nice to see you again you too Pietro." Ms. Carter walked in and said "Hello students and welcome to your first day at AHS. We have two new students here. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." They both walked up to the front and said "Their from Sokovia which is small Eastern country in Europe they just moved here. Wanda why don't you sit over there with Sharon and Caroline right there. And Pietro you can sit with James and Samantha." Sharon and Caroline said "Hey Aunt Peggy!" she said "Now what did I tell you girls? Only call me Ms. Carter during school." Bucky introduced himself to Pietro. "The name's James Buchanan Barnes. But you can call me Bucky." Pietro shook his hand and he said "Nice to meet you Bucky. I believe we have met already Samantha." I said "Uh hello again Pietro." Ms. Carter said "Now as it being the first day I don't ask much of you. Except to take a pretest and to get this paper signed by your guardians or parents." Handing everyone a copy of the test and the sheet to get parents to sign. When everyone finished she said "Alright everyone you have the last few minutes of class to yourselves." Pietro said "I had no idea you would be going here." I said "You clearly don't remember me saying where I live." Bucky asked "How did you meet him and his sister Samantha?" I said "Well it went like this. My parents weren't with me on this trip. I went with Ms. Carter and Sharon." Bucky snickered I said "She's friends with my parents okay! Anyway we were staying at a small hotel and Ms. Carter needed some pain medicine for a migraine. Sharon didn't remember where the local pharmacy was I did. So I said I would go and get but that's when I ran into four Hydra goons.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _Look who we have here. It's Frost." I rolled my eyes and said "Get out of my way Hydra goons." One of them said "I don't think so pretty sure our principal Baron Von Strucker wouldn't mind having you join HHS." I said "Not interested and never going to be so back off." They were about to reply when someone said "Leave her alone." We looked to where the voices came from._ _ **Bucky said "Let me guess this guy and his sister?" I said "Yes and stop interrupting the story we only have sixteen minutes of class left."**_ _Anyway we looked and there was Pietro and Wanda. Hydra goon one said "Who are you?" Wanda said "I'm Scarlet Witch and I think you four should leave before I make you all have nightmares for a year." Her eyes glowed red and red wisps around her hands appeared. They got scared and ran off not without Pietro zooming in front of them and making them crash into each other than scramble to run in another direction._ _ **I said thank you and we introduced ourselves and that's where we are now.**_

The bell rang and I asked "What class do you have next?" Bucky said "Gym with Agent May." Pietro said "Me too." I said "I have art with Mr. Groot and Rocket." Bucky said "See you later." They walked away and Wanda walked up and said "I heard you say you have art class next. Could you show me where the room is? I have it next as well." I said "Sure Wanda." We walked off to class and when we entered the room I noticed Steve, Peter Quill, Hope, Jessica Drew, and Lady Sif. I walked up to Steve who was talking to Jessica. I said "Hey Jessica!" she said "Samantha hey it's been forever!" I said "I know right. Steve, Jessica, this is Wanda she's one of the new students the other is her brother Pietro." Wanda waved and said "Hi nice to meet you." Jessica said "I recognize your accent you're from Sokovia right?" Wanda said "Yes I am. I'm surprised you know about that." Mr. Groot and Mr. Rocket walked in. Groot said "I am Groot." Rocket said :Take your seats please." Wanda sat on my right, Steve sat across from me, and Jessica went to sit with Hope as Peter was on my left. He can be annoying but he's not that bad to be honest. Mr. Rocket said "Yeah welcome to AHS where you will learn to blah, blah, blah. Anyway this wise guy here forgot the lesson plan at home again. So you can all free draw today." I pulled out my sketchbook and everyone else did the same. "SO Steve what are you working on today?" He said "I'm doing this sketch of Stark Tower." He turned it around to show us and the detail was amazing! I said "Steve that's amazing!" Mr. Groot was walking around looking and said "I am Groot." Mr. Rocket said "He says very nice job Mr. Rogers." Steve said "Thank you sir." I continued to draw and by the middle of class it happened… "I'M HOOKED ON A FEELING AND I'M HIGH ON BELIEVING!" Mr. Groot and Mr. Rocket weren't in the room. I said Peter stop!" he didn't hear me until I yelled "PETER JASON QUILL!" he snapped out of his groove and said "What?" I said "You better stop singing so loud before Mr. Groot and Rocket get back." He said "Oops…Thanks." And I guess he doesn't want to be sent to Fury on the first day. They came back and Mr. Rocket said "Okay students since we're on the farthest end of the school you can leave five minutes early before lunch begins. So get outta here!" We packed our stuff and walked to lunch sitting inside. Steve and I had packed our lunches and we sat down waiting for Sam, Bucky, Peter, and Wanda from the lunch line. They arrived and we chatted for a bit until the conversation took a great turn.

 **A/N: Anyway that's the first chapter hope you all liked the story folks!**


End file.
